In a known speaker apparatus for use with a vehicle and to be mounted to the vehicle, a claw-fixing portion has been adopted as a means for fixing a speaker grille to an interior member. The interior material has an attachment hole to which the speaker grille is attached. On the other hand, the speaker grille has a claw-fixing portion to be engaged with a hole edge of the attachment hole. Thus, accompanying engagement of the claw-fixing portion with the hole edge, the speaker grille can fixed in the attachment hole. Claw fixing is advantageous than screwing, welding, etc. when miniaturization of the apparatus is required.
However, when subjected to a force, the claw-fixing portion can deform and easily slip out of the attachment hole. In order to avoid this inconvenience, screwing or welding referred above is generally used. However, screwing needs the speaker grille to be attached from the outside of the vehicle compartment. Then, the hole edge of the attachment hole has to be exposed to the inside of the compartment, which provides a poor appearance. On the other hand, welding needs to be performed in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the interior member. Accordingly, the speaker grille cannot be welded obliquely to a plane of the interior member. Thus, fixing the speaker grille to the interior member by claw fixing regardless of the shape of the interior member is difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a speaker apparatus that can be fixed by claw fixing regardless of the shape of the interior member and can be prevented from accidental removal from the interior member.